Lo siento...
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Fanfic de Hikaru -Lucy- Shiduo. Pensamientos de varios momentos de la serie.


Lo siento...

_-- "Lo siento...pero... te amo Latis..."_

_No sé, no se bien cuando fue que me enamoré de el... _

_Casi ni lo conozco... _

_Hay tantas cosas que no se de él... _

_Según mis hermanos, para amar a alguien tienes que conocerlo, según eso, yo no debería de estar enamorada de el, pero no puedo evitarlo.... _

_Algo dentro de mi cambio cuando lo conocí, fue cómo si un vacío se llenará, nunca me había pasado esto.... _

_Cuando conocí a Paris, me dio gusto, pero fue como ver a un hermano... con Ascot, bueno era un niño cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero con Latis, cuando me vio con sus ojos azul violeta, me sentí... feliz..._

_Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez... me impacto verlo, no parecía de Céfiro, su mirada era un mar de tristeza, además, jamás había visto a nadie tan guapo en toda mi vida, mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido que lo normal... me preocupo el verlo tan lleno de sangre. El de seguro supo quien era yo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente me dijo que la sangre era de los monstruos. De alguna forma supe que estaba herido... era una herida pequeña, pero, la sentí, casi tanto como si fuera mía. Me alegre cuando Primavera lo curó, de alguna manera, también me curó a mi... cuando el se fue... me enteré de la realidad... el me odiaba, estaba segura de eso... después de todo... yo fui la que mató a su hermano...._

_Recuerdo cuando lo volví a ver, estaba junto con Lira, se mostraba preocupado, y mucho por la pesadilla de la pequeña, además, se notaba que Lira ya había ido con Latis antes, le tenía confianza, Latis levantó a la pequeña con mucho cuidado y mucha ternura... cómo si ya lo hubiera hecho antes... en ese entonces no comprendí, cómo es que estar junto a el me daba escalofríos. Yo estaba muy triste, en cierta forma era por la culpa que sentía, pero, lo que más me apenaba, es que yo creía que no íbamos a poder ser amigos, ¿cómo iba el a ser amigo de la asesina de su hermano?, aunque, bueno, París y Anaís.... _

_Le pedí que si quería vengarse lo hiciera conmigo, no soportaría ver tristes a Marina y a Anaís, pero el entendió eso, incluso me dijo que no me odiaba, dijo que yo también había llorado mucho...._

_No creo que muchos sepan de la gentileza de Latis, de su ternura, y sobretodo de lo hermosa que es su sonrisa.... la sensación que tuve estando junto a el, bajo su capa, no he sentido nada así... estaba completamente segura... era.... como estar en casa... o haber encontrado algo muy querido que habías perdido... fue cómo encontrarme a mi misma...._

_Lo que más me dolió de esa guerra... fue el pensar que el me podía odiar, o que incluso no le importaba, fue lo peor, tuve tanto miedo de que Luz le fuera a hacer algo... incluso más miedo de que si le fuera a hacer algo a Marina o a Anaís... estando encerrada en mi mente, su recuerdo fue uno de los más fuertes... cuando desperté, me estaba mirando, preocupado, aun no se de donde saque el valor para decirle lo que sentía, su piel es tan suave... sentí su preocupación.... _

_Mientras estaba inconsciente, el me llevó a mi habitación, se que estaba inconsciente, pero era capaz de sentir la calidez de sus brazos, de su aroma, no podría describir su aroma, solo se que me hizo sentir mejor._

_Cuando desperté, fue Presea la que me dijo que Latis me había llevado a mi habitación, lo encontré por casualidad, por una casualidad llamada Nicona... yo estaba muy apenada con el, digo, no todos los días confiesas tus sentimientos, Latis no dijo nada, en cierta forma me sentí aliviada, pero también dolida, parecía como si a el no le importará... de repente, siguiendo un ave, termine junto a el, el fue el que me dio la idea de acabar con el pilar, yo solo lo hice realidad... entonces me mostró el amuleto de su madre... siempre lo llevo cerca de mi, es cómo tenerlo cerca.... yo no quería aceptarlo, había sido un regalo de su madre, tenía que ser muy valioso para el, pero el cerró mis manos con las suyas, y con su voz, tan parecida a la de Zagato, y a la vez tan diferente, me dijo que tal vez me protegería igual que a el... _

_Jamás había sentido celos, fue hasta que Luz lo besó que los sentí... me sentí tan mal, creo que a ella le dio gusto, además... hizo lo que quería, lastimar a la gente que yo quiero... cuando finalmente se fue, voltee a ver a Latis y a Águila... me sentía tan mal de que por mi culpa ellos estuvieran heridos, de que por mi culpa toda la gente por la que me preocupo tuviera que sufrir...._

_Saber a Latis herido, por alguien que no era más que la parte oscura de mi corazón fue terrible, hubiese preferido que Latis matará a Luz, para que el no tuviera que resultar herido, no entendí porque el no la ataco... con su poder no le hubiese costado trabajo...._

_Pelear contra Luz... pelear contra mi misma... pero sobre todo... pelear contra Latis... sin que el pudiera defenderse.... saber que si le hacía daño a Lopetego, le hacía daño a el... Luz se aprovecho de eso... pero... yo no podía hacerle daño a Latis, prefiero morir antes que lastimarlo... Águila fue el que en verdad salvo a Latis, se que siempre le estaré agradecido por toda su bondad, de no haber sido por Águila, Deboner hubiese ganado, por que yo hubiera muerto, y no habríamos formado a Rayearth..._

_Durante la batalla sentí a Latis junto a mi, era cómo si peleáramos lado a lado, el me protegió, tal cómo dijo que pasaría. Finalmente, con la ayuda de todo Céfiro, logramos derrotar a Deboner, sabía que regresaríamos a casa, tenía que despedirme de el..._

_-- "Lucy"_

_-- "Latis, estoy segura que Céfiro volverá a ser tan hermoso cómo antes"_

_-- "Sí"_

_-- "Te amo Latis"_

_-- "Y yo a ti"_

_Por un segundo no le creí, pero entonces vi sus ojos azul violeta... decían la verdad, y me estaba sonriendo, estiro la mano, yo también... quería tanto abrazarlo, nuestros dedos apenas se tocaron, sentí su mano envolver la mía, y entonces, volvimos a casa, en parte me sentía triste, pero sobre todo feliz... Latis también me amaba, era todo lo que podía pedir...._

_Ahora estoy aquí, en la torre de Tokio, con mis dos mejores amigas Marina y Anaís, todas extrañamos a Céfiro, más que nada a las personas que estaban ahí... estamos platicando de Céfiro, cómo siempre que estamos en la torre de Tokio, entonces...._

_-- "¡Marina, Anaís, miren!"_

_Céfiro se extiende ante nosotros, más bello que nunca... _

_-- "Céfiro esta más hermoso que nunca" (Marina)_

_-- "Esta así por que todos cooperaron, y es el resultado de la voluntad de todos" (Anaís)_

_-- "Yo quiero regresar para vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro"_

_Marina y Anaís asienten y voltean a ver a Céfiro, llevo mis manos hacia el medallón – "Latis" y entonces volteo a ver Céfiro... entonces... un destello, por demás familiar... nos ciega, pero.... _

_también viene con la sensación...._

_de ir a casa...._

_¿FIN?_

________________________________________

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_

_Mi primer fanfic!!!!, bueno, al menos terminado, tengo otros 3 en proceso, pero no he logrado ni empezarlos, cuéntenme que les pareció, bueno, malo, regular, acepto halagos, aplausos, dinero, ...críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, bombas, jitomatazos, virus, dinamita, y recuerdos para mi mamita con mucho gusto los acepta mi tío Clef, simplemente díganle que Kali los envía, para todo lo demás, mi mail es hechizera_kali_céfiro@hotmail.com, por cierto, ya vienen en camino los pensamientos de Marina y de Anaís... de Anaís, ya saben de quien se va a referir, pero.... (se escucha música de terror y suspenso) ¿con quien dejaré a Marina? Será con mi tataratataratíoabuelo, o será con Ascot, (piensa por un momento, entonces, se le prende el foco) ya sé!, lo que vamos a hacer, escríbanme y díganme con quien se tiene que quedar Marina, yo cuento los votos, y el que gané, de Ascot o mi tío Clef, lo pongo de pareja para Marina, (aunque si les soy sincera, espero que Marina se quede con Ascot, mi tío Clef es muuuuy cascarrabias). Por cierto, váyanse preparando para muuuuuchos fics de Latis y Lucy, son mi pareja favorita, y pienso explotarla. Bueno, me retiro, que la magia este con ustedes,  y les deseo ¡una muuuuy feliz Navidad, o lo que sea que celebren, y un Prospero año nuevo!_

_XO_

_Hechizera Kali Allira Crystal Cephirot, o Kali para los amigos_


End file.
